wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
7.3: Capital Ship Catalog
This section contains the list of canonical capital ships that have been introduced into the Wing Commander Universe. Aside from being used in the course of game-play, these craft can help out prospective ship designers by providing a template against which they can compare their own designs as well as provide reference material for what kind of technology is typically employed by a given race during a given time period. The ships presented here all list default specifications. For a PC group, these values can be vastly different, depending upon any modifications a ship's captain authorizes their Engineers to make. Any limitations to the chassis should also be taken into account when allowing players to select their own equipment for their craft. Each entry contains the following pieces of information: *'Name': This lists the design number of the craft (where such information is available), as well as the name by which the type of craft is known. *'Chassis/Weight': This lists the particular chassis and chassis weight upon which the ship's design is based. *'Size Class': This lists the ship's Size Class along with its specific calculated bounding box volume (in cubic meters). *'SI': This is the capital ship's Strength Index, assuming a default defense and Gun loadout. *'Cost': This lists the ship's per unit cost, in credits. *'HD/BHD/FHD': This lists ship's hit difficulty numbers, listing the normal HD first, followed by the capital ship's blast hit difficulty and finished with its flat-foot hit difficulty. *'Init': This lists the ship's Initiative rating. *'Max Speed': This lists the ship's top speed as well as its combat speed equivalent. *'SHP': This lists the ship's number of Shield Hit Points as well as the specific Class of Shields installed. *'AHP': This is the ship's Armor Hit Points. The ship's specific armor type and thickness are also listed here. *'Guns': This is a listing of the ship's Guns. With each specific enumerated Gun installed are its base ratings, listed as refire rate, then maximum range, and finally damage capacity. *'Ordnance': This lists out the ship's default Ordnance capacities. Like Guns, the ordnance's refire, range and damage capacity are listed with each given weapon. *'X': This lists any special weapon or capability of note the ship may possess. *'Crew/Passengers': This lists the ship's compliment, listing its crew requirement followed by any passenger capacity it has available. *'Cargo Capacity': This lists the ship's maximum cargo capacity. An outline of what contributes a specific amount to that capacity is also included. *'Accessories': This lists the specific accessories that are installed on the ship. *'Notes': This lists out any further additional items of note about the particular ship's class. Craft of Wing Commander I Terran Drayman Diligent Exeter Venture Bengal Kilrathi Dorkir Lumbari Ralari Fralthi Kilrathi Starbase Kilrathi Star Post Sivar (Class) Snakeir Craft of Wing Commander II Terran Clydesdale Waterloo Gilgamesh Free Trader Confederation (Class) Confed Starbase Confed Supply Depot Kilrathi Dorkathi Kamekh Ralatha Fralthra Kilrathi Supply Depot Craft of Wing Commander: Armada Terran Bellau Wood Lexington (Class) Kilrathi Jakhari Shiraak Craft of Wing Commander: Privateer Confederation Paradigm Kilrathi Kamekh Civilian Drayman Mk-II Steltek Steltek Scout Steltek Drone Steltek Carrier Craft of Wing Commander III Terran Southampton Confederation Starbase Clarkson Tallahassee Yorktown Caernaven Behemoth Kilrathi Kilrathi Supply Depot Kilrathi Starbase Kamrani Fralthi-II Ralarrad Ralaxath Sha'kar Bhantkara Hvar'kann Craft of Wing Commander IV Terran Confederation Starbase Evansville Concordia (Class) Vesuvius Border Worlds Durango Craft of Wing Commander: Prophecy Terran Pelican Midway Hades Plunkett Murphy Nephilim Barracuda Triton Orca Hydra Leviathan Kraken Tiamat Craft of Wing Commander Arena Terran Midway (Variant) Indomitable Kilrathi Kiranka Craft of Privateer 2: The Darkening CIS Salvia (Military Destroyer) Prototype (Military Cruiser) Veldor (Military Carrier) Yackard (Military Dreadnought) Military Transport Jincilla Jincilla Shuttle Jincilla Cruiser Kiowan Kiowan Shuttle Kiowan Cruiser Kastagan Station Chirichan Chirichan Shuttle Chirichan Cruiser Draknor Papogod Papogod Shuttle Papogod Cruiser Kindred Krono Civilian Gea Transit Gea Transit Mk-II Ogan Ilia Ilia Mk-II Previa Monolith ---- NEXT: 7.4 Non-Canonical Capital Ship Catalog PREVIOUS: 7.2.2 Capital Ship Systems and Equipment TOP ---- Category:Drafts